LOTM: Silence Reigns S1 P6/Transcript
(Izuku is seen passed out in what appears to be an alleyway as he slowly wakes up) Izuku: Aww, my head... (Izuku sits up as he looks around, shocked to find a group of thugs that have been knocked unconscious) Izuku: Whoa, what the-! (Izuku stands up as he stumbles out of the alleyway) Izuku: Did-Did I do that?? I don't remember fighting anyone recently since yesterday. (Izuku looks around as people walk past him) Izuku: I need to figure this out and fast. But until then the police can handle these guys. (Izuku runs off toward home. It then cuts to the other Defenders back home as they do various things.) Richie: Hey Omega, what are you doing? Omega: Nothing much. Just eating. Richie: Nice. Miles always told me about your strange appetite. Omega: Hey! My appetite isn't strange! Richie: He told me the time you made him eat garbage. Omega:...... Richie: Exactly. Omega: I was only a kid back then man! Cut me some slack okay? Richie: I was just joking with you man, no worries! Mina: You should see him when he eats cake. Now that's a show. Omega: It's not so bad! Mina: You and the WHOLE kitchen were covered in cake! Omega: Not the WHOLE kitchen! Richie: Jeez. Remind me to never give you any candy. Omega: Aw man, don't be like that Richie! Richie: I was just kidding man, here you go. (Richie throws a chocolate bar at Omega which he consumes without hesitation) Omega: Thanks! Richie: No prob! (Izuku suddenly bursts through the door gasping for air) Alex: Whoa Izuku, where have you been? Richie: You okay Deku? You look a bit shaken. Izuku: I-It's fine It's fine! Erin: Doesn't sound fine. Alex: Where did you even go? You left like two hours ago. Izuku: It's been that long?! Uraraka: Do you not remember or something? Izuku: O-Of course I do! I think I just lost track of time! Omega: I sense hesitation in his words. Alex: Izuku, what happened? Izuku: Okay, don't freak out but I kinda passed out somehow and when I woke up I discovered that I took out a bunch of thugs singlehandedly. Alex: What? Richie: That doesn't sound right. Izuku: I'm not sure how I did it, but I'm feeling tired. I think I might just go lay down for a bit. Erin: Okay, see you later then. (Izuku goes into his room and falls asleep soon after. Later, he is shown awakening as he sits up suddenly in shock as he gets up) Izuku: Aww man...Huh? (Izuku looks down at his clothes, finding that he's now wearing a black and white version of his hero costume) Izuku: What is this....? (Izuku inspects the outfit) Izuku: This feels....good! (Izuku looks around as he's filled with adrenaline) Izuku: This is...This is amazing! (Izuku leaves his room as the others notice how excited he is) Alex: Whoa man, what's up now? Izuku: Oh nothing. Just a bit excited is all! Richie: The hell happened to your hero costume? Uraraka: More importantly, why did you sleep in it? Izuku: I don't know. But whatever it is has me all pumped up. I just wanna go out and beat up some bad guys! Richie: Well he's acting weird. Izuku: Weird? Dude I've never felt more alive! Miles: I mean if you want to go out you can. We were about to go on nightwatch anyway. Izuku: Oh yeah I'll join you guys! Richie: Hey can I tag along? Miles: Always Richard. Come on guys. (The patrol members stand and head out toward the city as the other heroes sit confused) Mina: Something definitely changed with him. Alex: I've never seen him act like that in my life. Erin: Well, as long as they're gone we don't gotta worry about it. Charlie: So, you guys wanna go out back? I got a fire started down on the beach. Alex: Sure, why not? (The heroes stand up and head outside. It then cuts to the patrol as they walk around town) Izuku: Finally, my chance to prove myself will finally come at last. Miles: Huh? Izuku: Oh nothing. Uraraka: You're definitely acting weird Deku. Izuku: What do you mean? I always act like this. Miles: No you don't. You seem a bit arrogant today. Izuku: Am I not allowed to be arrogant kid? Miles: Kid? Momo: You okay Izuku? Izuku: Why do you guys keep asking that? Of course I'm fine! Richie: Alright man, calm down. Izuku: Just hate it when people mock my pride and joy. Miles: What are you on about? Uraraka: You are acting very strange Deku. Izuku: Really? Huh, I don't seem to think so. Miles: It's like the moment you see that new suit, you just become a huge jerk. Are you sure you're okay? Izuku: Yes! I literally just discussed this with you! Uraraka: Look we just concerned you- (Suddenly there is a loud crash) Richie: What was that!? Izuku: Trouble! Perfect! (Suddenly Izuku charges up energy and leaps off) Uraraka: Whoa! Deku wait! Momo: Did he get faster??? Miles: What the hell? (The heroes follow suit as they find Izuku standing on the sidewalk with no one around.) Zulu: Hey, what is it? Izuku: Not sure. I heard something over here somewhere. Uraraka: Well what- ???: Well well well... (A group of teenagers soon approach the group. Zulu steps back as he recognizes them) Zulu: No way. Teenager #1: Well look who it is boys. Spider-Man and Uravity, back in our turf. Teenager #4: And it looks like they decided to keep the little worm around! Miles: Wait, I thought you kids were in jail! Teenager #1: Only for the night kid. I see you've brought some friends this time. No matter, this time I'm gonna make sure your little friend there dies. Izuku: Is that so? Teenager #3: Who the hell are you!? Izuku: Me? I'm the guy who's about to put you 6 in the hospital. For life. (Izuku slams his fist into his hand and the result of this creates a shake wave with everyone gets push a little by) Richie: Whoa! Did you guys see that!? Ian: I FELT that! Teenager #1: Is that so? Don't tell me you're just trying to intimidate- (Izuku suddenly punches the teenager in the chest as the cracking of bones are heard as he flies into a wall) Teenager #2: RICK!! (The other teenagers run up to their friend as one checks his pulse and suddenly stands up shocked) Teenager #4: He...HE'S DEAD!!! Miles: What!!? Izuku: You kids wanna join him next? Teenager #3: T-This isn't you! You're not supposed to do this! Izuku: If you don't run off, I'll tear your spine from your back! Teenager #3: YOU'RE NO HERO! YOU'RE A MONSTER!! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!! (The teens all flee in terror) Izuku: Heh. Cowards. Miles: Deku... (Izuku turns and finds Miles glaring along with the others) Miles; What did you just do...?! Izuku: What? I took care of him didn't I? Uraraka: You killed him Deku! Zulu: That's not how we're supposed to do this! Izuku: Hm, you kids speak like killing was something I care about. Miles: Izuku, there's something wrong with you. Ever since they got that suit, you've been acting weird and now you decide to kill someone over it?! (The suit suddenly loses its black color as Izuku rubs his head) Izuku: Huh? Miles: Didn't you hear me Izuku?! You just killed a goddamn kid! Izuku: WHAT?! (Izuku turns and sees the teenager's corpse) Izuku: What just- How did- What's going on!?! Richie: Dude what the hell is wrong with you!? You kill someone with sick pleasure, and now you're pretending you don't know how!? Izuku: What are you talking about!? I would never take pleasure out of killing! I would never- Uraraka: Deku… You were right in front of us when you did it... Izuku: No... I don't understand... How did I get out here??? Miles: Dude are you okay? Like, in the head? Izuku: I swear Miles, I don't even know what's going on! I don't even remember coming out here! Zulu: Something's going on here. Miles: Huh? Zulu: I think I may have an idea what. (Zulu walks up to Izuku and uses his enhanced vision to inspect Izuku's body, finding a strange writhing substance inside of his chest) Zulu: Just as I thought. He's been bonded with a Targhul! Izuku: HUH?! Miles: How's that possible?! Zulu: From what I can see, this isn't just a random Targhul. This one was born from Venom's DNA. Izuku: But...But how?! Zulu: It must've detached from Venom and bonded to you while we were rescuing Momo. Uraraka: But...What about his behavior? Zulu: I've heard about Targhuls possessing the ability to overwrite a person's entire personality with its own when bonded to a host. It must've done the same with him. Miles: Well that explains that black suit. Izuku: How am I supposed to get rid of it?! Zulu: We're still near that old bell tower right? Momo: Yeah? Zulu: I have an idea. (The heroes are seen later outside of an old bell tower down town) Izuku: Why are we here? Zulu: Because, Targhuls are extremely sensitive to loud noises. If we can get you up top, we can ring the bell and force it to separate from your body. Izuku: Is that gonna hurt? Zulu: Extremely, for both you and the Targhul. (Izuku shakes in fear) Izuku: A-Are you sure about this? Zulu: Do you wanna kill anymore kids Deku? Izuku: No! Never! Zulu: Then head on in with the others. Richie: You're not coming? Zulu: I'm a Targhul too Richie. Just because I'm not bonded to anyone doesn't mean the sound won't hurt me. Izuku: We could just go back and have Jiro help us. Zulu: There's no time. If the Targhul's already overwriting your attitude, it's only a matter of time before it completely bonds with you. Izuku: Wait what?! Ian: Then we need to hurry and stop this thing before it spreads. ???: *voice* Like you'll get the chance. (Izuku looks around as he hears his own voice ring out) Momo: You okay Izuku? Izuku: Uhhhhh... ???: *voice* I see what you're planning kid. You wanna separate from me is that right?! Izuku: Yeah I do! You made me kill someone! Uraraka: Huh? Richie: Dude, who are you talking to? Zulu: He's talking to the parasite. It's communicating to him telepathically. Izuku: Who...What are you? ???: *voice* Oh well you can call me Carnage little man! The son of Venom no less! Izuku: What? Carnage: *voice* That's riiiight! And since you're deciding to separate, you wouldn't mind if I did this? (Izuku's head fills with pain as he collapses to the ground unconscious) Uraraka: DEKU!! Zulu: Quick, while there's still time! Get him up to that tower! (The heroes grab Izuku as they bring him inside the tower as Zulu stands by the entrance. Izuku is then seen inside a dark void as he sits up) Izuku: Where am I? (A version of Izuku wearing a red and black suit emerges from the darkness) Carnage: We're inside your head little man. Izuku: You! Why are you doing this? And why do you look just like me AND have my voice? Carnage: Because kid, don't you see? Our bond is perfect. There's no better match for me in this world! Izuku: Wouldn't you be more fit with a villain? Carnage: Ha! Like my father? Bah, who needs him? Together, we could do so much more kid! Izuku: What do you mean? (The void shifts into the classroom of Class 1-A as Izuku's friends are seen frozen in time around them) Carnage: With me, you could be more of a hero than all your pathetic friends! Izuku: They're not pathetic! Carnage: Really? (Carnage looks over at Uraraka) Carnage: What about her? Izuku: Huh? Carnage: The floating girl. Uravity I believe? Such a shame you had to become friends with such a pathetic waste of potential. Izuku: Hey Uraraka is NOT a waste! She's proven herself a hero time and again! Carnage: Really?? You think she's the hero after she lost that fight with your buddy Bakugo? Or when she got herself captured by that Targhul Romeo, or even when she can't even keep a child from spraying laughing gas in your face? Izuku: How does that-! Carnage: Matter? Well, if you must know heroes like that have no place in this world. Which is why we should kill her next. Izuku: WHAT?!? Carnage: Think about it Deku! With me on your side, so much is possible! I could help you in school, I could get you with a girl of your dreams, and together we can become the best heroes ever conceived! Izuku: You're crazy if you think I'd kill my best friend! Carnage: That's why you need me Deku. (Carnage puts his hand out to Izuku) Carnage: Join us, make our bond permanent! Izuku: Are you seriously still trying with this? Carnage: Think about it, with me, you could become the number one hero! We could usurp that title...and we can kill All Might once and for all to take the throne as Number One! Izuku: You...You're insane! You think I'd ever want to kill All Might?! Carnage: No, but I can always put that thought in your head Deku. Now then, will you take the chance and join us? (Izuku looks at his double's hand as he steps back in anger) Carnage: Oh well now that's a real shame. Guess I'll just have to take you by force! (Tendrils suddenly wrap around Izuku, pulling him to his knees as the void transforms into a sea of blood as he screams. He is also shown screaming in the physical world as he's carried by the others) Uraraka: Deku... Richie: Come on, we need to hurry! (Izuku is seen in his head as Carnage approaches him. He then puts his hand on his shoulder as it turns to goo and begins bonding with him as he screams out in pain) Carnage: Me and you Deku, we are connected...Mind, body and soul! Izuku: No...N-Never! Carnage: Do not fight the future, become what you were meant to become! Izuku: No... GET OFF OF ME!! (Carnage in goo form is seen covering almost every bit of Izuku's body as the suit reappears on his body as the heroes close in on the bell) Miles: Ah! The suit's coming back! Richie: Quick! Ring the bell! (In Izuku's mind, Carnage is seen morphing into his Targhul form as he's about to complete his bond) Carnage: Finally....A dream come true! Izuku: Miles...Uraraka....I'm sorry.... (Back in the real world, Uraraka is seen rushing to the bell, she grabs a near by object and swings at the bell and.....) Carnage: AHHHHHGG!!! (Carnage is seen in Izuku's mind as the tendrils release him as Carnage's bond falls from his body) Izuku: *gasp* The bell! Carnage: NO!! (Izuku wakes up in the tower as the bell continues ringing as his suit starts to writhe in pain with a screech) Richie: Quick Izuku pull it off! (Izuku grabs the suit and starts tugging at it as Carnage's voice rings out) Carnage: *voice* NO! STOP THIS, I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU!! Izuku: I don't need your help to be a hero Carnage. (Izuku tears the suit off, tearing his shirt from his body as the Targhul writhes in his hands before he uses One For All to toss the Targhul off the tower) Izuku: I can do that myself! Uraraka: DEKU!! *Hugs Deku* YOU'RE OKAY!! Izuku: *Gets a big blush* Gaaah Y-Yeah I-I-I'm fine. Richie: Uhh, don't you think you should put a shirt on dude? Izuku: Huh? Miles: Yeah you do realize that thing WAS your shirt right? Richie: You tore it from your body dude. (Uraraka heard what they said, looked a Deku and gets blush herself. They both look away, embarrassed) Richie: Well, at least we got rid of the damn thing. Miles: You think it survived? Momo: I doubt it. Nothing could survive that kind of throw. Ian: Well we should head back down to get Zulu. Then, we should head home. Richie: Yeah. Don't worry though Deku, I can repair that outfit no problem. Izuku: Thanks Richie. And... I'm sorry guys. I couldn't control myself. Miles: Don't worry man, we don't blame you. Now, let's get home. I heard that there's a bonfire out back that we're missing out on. Izuku: Well, what are we waiting for? Uraraka: Let's go! (The heroes head down the stairs as they prepare to return home, proud that they were able to save their friend from the Targhul. As they walk home however, Carnage is seen in his infant form as he stares up at the bell tower) Carnage: Izuku Midoriya...My perfect host....This isn't over between us. (Carnage crawls away into the forest, vanishing into darkness) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts